Cyborg Princess Sally Acorn
by buildergarfield
Summary: Sequel to Chronos the Cat's "Princess in Plaster" after an accident, Sally become converted into a cyborg. This leads an enraged Sonic to have everyone altered as well each with an advantage.
1. Chapter 1: 苦しい改造

Sonic was in a bad mood, because after her bones healed, Dr. Rbotnik kidnapped Sally" and an accident with base's self-destruct option left her legs melted into a mushy mess. Dr. Quack remove the flesh and incased what was left of her legs in a synthetic robot legs. Sonic believe Bunnie and Rotor have interfered and began to hate them turning. Bunnie Rabbot tried to reason with him but all he could say was "YOU INTERFERED BY KEEPING ME FROM SALLY! AND DON'T LIE ABOUT STOPPING MY "INTERFERENCE"! I KNOW YOU BOTH INTERFERED! And now your time has finally COME!" He forced Tails to build accelerators, jet engines, and so on and then forced Dr. Quack to Painfully alter everyone present with them. Dark Sonic leaves him to do the painful, yet dirty work. Suddenly reverting back to normal, Sonic heard pained screams

" **AUGH!** "

" **NO!** "

" **OW!** "

" **SONIC, HOW DARE YOU!** "

" **DON'T!** "

" **CUT THAT OUT!** "

" **HEY!** "

" **ARGH!** "

" **OUCH!** "

 **"SONIC! ARE YOU** ** _MAD!?_** "

Sonic felt horribly guilty bout what he as done, and left the hospital, and Knothole not wanting to hear any pained screams. Sonic thought to himself: _Ugh. I became Dark Sonic. AGAIN. How could this day possibly get worse?_

His question was suddenly answered as his robot counterpart, "Metal Sonic", appeared and grabbed him. "HELP! I'm being hedgehog-napped!" Sonic shrieked as he was taken away.


	2. Chapter 2: バッドバトラー

Sonic was soon finding himself in some sort of laboratory looking at his bulky, robotic legs. He tried to get up, but as he did his legs began to feel heavy. "How am I going to tell this to the others?" he said as he tried to run but can't do it at his full speed due to his new legs. Eventually he heard an alarm going off: " **WARNING! EXPERIMENT ALPHA BRAVO ESCAPED TO LEVEL 1** " Sonic gasped before looking at his new name tag:

 **Experiment Code-name: Alpha Bravo**

 **Real Name: Sonic The Hedgehog**

"HEY! What do you think I am, a _guinea pig_?" Sonic yelled in annoyance! Badniks appear around him. Sonic clenched his teeth, and a sudden CLICK is heard. "What's that noise?" Sonic said as he heard the clicking noise. Suddenly, ** _WHOOSH!_** Sonic found himself speeding along Level 1, Sonic looked bends down and looks at tank-tread wheels at the bottom of his feet. With a chuckle Sonic uses his wheels to speed through and plow through the Badniks with his now brass-finished knuckles. He was soon able to escape. Only then did he find himself falling of a cliff. "HELP!" Sonic shouted. His cries for help was answered as he was swooped into the air. He looked at the world below him and looked up ... and there was Rouge The Bat flying, holding him under herself. "Rouge! So, uh, hehe, no hard feelings about the whole alterations thing, huh?" Sonic asked sheepishly. Rouge looked ahead and spot two wasp-like Badniks heading straight towards. With a smirk, Rouge said: "Does this answer your question?" Suddenly, lasers shoot from Rouge's wings and obliterate the Badniks. Sonic was unable to believe his eyes! As soon as they land , Sonic found himself and Rouge on some uncharted island with others who have been altered.

"Sonic, we're glad you're here. Welcome to the Cybernetic-ally Altered Mobian Federation ," Sally as Rotor, Bunnie, Amy, Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic, and Shadow The Hedgehog emerge from the shadows

"What is this?" Sonic asked in amazement.

"You can say we're your creations," Bunnie said.

"MY creations? But I had Dr. Quack alter you from the inside out when I become Dark Sonic," Sonic said.

"So, it's your idea. _You_ helped," Sally responded as she emerged from the crowd.

"Yeah, you see, I'm new here, so?" Sonic asked.

But there was no time to respond as more Badniks show up. Sonia The Hedgehog did not waste time as her right knee opens to reveal a rocket launcher. She shoots out three missiles at the Badniks, obliterating them. Amy Rose is next tapping her nose and speeding away like Sonic did, and bashing Badniks two and fro.

"What's this? How's Amy able to do that!?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"You see, Sonic, by having an accelerator implanted into her legs, all Amy has to do is tap her nose to activate the device," Sally said.

Bunnie nodded and exhaled a fire breath, melting a Badnik. Manic let out a sonic scream to blow up every Badnik. Rotor presses a button on his stomach and transform into a gorilla. And Shadow used his altered hands crushed more Badniks in his vice-like grasp.

Soon all other Badniks retreat.

"What will we do?" Shadow shouted

"FALLOW THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Sally Acorn shouted as she and the others fallowed the Badniks, knowing where they are going.


	3. Chapter 3: 大きな対決

Meanwhile, at his base, Dr. Robotnik watched the video of everyone turning into cyborgs. He watched each one closely, learning of each modification and listening the pained screaming:

" **AUGH!** "

" **NO!** "

" **OW!** "

" **SONIC, HOW DARE YOU!** "

" **DON'T!** "

" **CUT THAT OUT!** "

" **HEY!** "

" **ARGH!** "

" **OUCH!** "

 **"SONIC! ARE YOU** ** _MAD!?_** "

The reason Robotnik watch this is he had secretly sent a Badnik disguised as the nurse into the Hospital's Operating Room, recording the whole nasty ordeal. "I wonder how long it'll take them to find me," Robotnik said to himself. His answer came when Sonic and friends burst down the door. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I don't think you should modify Sonic to have robot legs even if he did alter us," Bunnie Rabbot warned. "You see," Robotnik, "I learned of each alterations and even though I didn't want to do it, I have to. And as for you Sonic, you look good in metal. Although, it's kind of heavy and-"

Suddenly, with Robotnik being off guard, Sonic clenched his teeth, activating the treads and speeding toward Dr. Robotnik, who, after hearing the click of the switch and the rev of treads, dodges the attack, Sonic does a U-turn and has another go, only this time, Robotnik blocked Sonic with his hands.

"You got me monolingual, you sly creation, you" Dr. Robotnik commented on the Blue Blur's attempted attack. Sonic immediately grabbed Robotnik's hand hand threw him at Rotor who shape shifts into a cannon and catches him before launching him into the air. After landing hard on the floor, Robotnik groans "Sorry, I won't do it again."

After returning home, the Mobians go about there new lives.

 **The End**


End file.
